Hellbound 1: Rogue
by NightsRise
Summary: A tale of Betrayal. What kind of mental affect can a families death and some friends betrayal have on a dear sweet little boy called Ash, what will he be a syndicate of good? A emotionless death magnet? Or both? Warning the following story contains coolness. This is a remake of a removed story sooooo, yeah.
1. When one nightmare just wont be enough

**Hey guys and welcome to Hellbound 1: Rogue.**

**I would like to dedicate this fic to my writing idol and there person who inspired me Mr Itssupereffective and please check out his page after you read this chapter of course. I n this story Unova is nonexistent and Johto has the vertigo plateau and their own league. (Sorry but I dispise the black and wight games and series and X and Y I haven't seen any of it yet soooooo. **

**Ages (real time):**

**Dexter (Ash): 19**

**Dexter's (Ash's) mates:**

**Capt Volt: 22**

**Pyro: 18**

**Teigan: 16**

**Dillon: 17**

**Champions**

**Cynthia: 19 (because I asked Dialga to make her younger.)**

**Gold: 17**

**Steven: 35**

**Lance: 43**

**Dawn: 16**

**May: 17**

**Paul: 18**

**Disclamer: I…DON'T…OWN…POKEMON!**

He sits in the train cabin a Heckler and Kock G36 in hand he adjusts the scope and leans back glaring at the poster for some pizzeria simulator on the tacky plasterboard wall. He wears a black leather café racer and some black band shirt underneath "Delta, is your side all clear?" A voice on a walkie talkie blurt out addressing him by his code name.

"If rocks, dirt and sanshrew are your attackers then no." He growls in to the magikarp shaped walkie talkie.

"If you're pissed about the kids walkie talkie it was cheap," The walkie-talkie relayed.

"Good," He muttered with a hard look in his eyes.

A loud roar is heard and he looks and sees a group of some motorbikes and a transport truck belting towards the train kicking up dust and playing 'Born to be Wild' over loud speakers.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," He growled "We have company inbound!"

"Numbers?"

"About 10 motorbikes and a truck."

"What are they doin-" The device started as a thug punched it out of Delta's hand it.

"It's ya nose next time!" The thug grunted as he swung again.

The man dubbed Delta blocked and fired a powerful punch in to the thug's stomach, as the thug recovers and tries to punch him, he side steps and trips the man making him fall to the dirt path out of the train window. He cocks his sub-machine gun and shoots at 5 motorbikes.

"Is that the best you got?" He taunts as they shoot bullet after bullet at him and his cabin in the train with no prevail.

He tuns and fires at the wall demolishing it and driving his foot though the remains, to catch several men dressed in desert fatigues trying to board the speeding train.

Delta smiles as the men panic and try to aim their guns at him but stop when he slowly draws a machete from its sheath on his belt.

"Let's play,"

You don't want to know what happens next.

**Time skip**

Delta takes a case of money from a slightly pudgy man in a black and white suit man smiling at him. "You are a fine warrior, Mr. Delta,"

"Please, call me Dexter,"

"Of course Mr. Dexter,"

"Just Dexter,"

Later that night Dexter rolled over in the bed groaning in his sleep about how he was turned on, about there betrayal.

_Ash strides with confidence and pride his face is anything but. A face of misery and defeat. Beaten. By Paul of all people. He was a better person though and with the combined discipline and harsh training of the old Paul and the kind and caring of the new Paul, well, he was a worthy opponent and a great rival. Yet Ash was still upset, in an attempt to make someone a better person he made a stronger trainer than he. _

_He marches homebound in his Sinnoh traveling clothes, a battered traveling cloak around his shoulders. But something is wrong, South the direction of Pallet a strong wind pulses with an air of sulfur. 'Fire.' Ash thinks as he runs the chances being a fire trainer set a fire of in or near his home town ,and with no water type, let it grow._

_As he nears Pallet he sees clear smoke and clear flames. He also sees men doing nothing to hinder the fire but fueling it with gasoline._

"_What the hell are you doing to my house!" he yells as he calls out Charizard. "Charizard use…" He began_

"_Not so fast Mr. Ketchum," A man in an orange suit laughs as a wave of water slams in to Charizard. "Were going to have fun first."_

_He raises a gloved hand with a gleaming silver revolver in it and…_

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Five gunshot ring out._

_Ash only watches as his Mum and Oak and Tracey fall blood spurting from their chests._

"_MUUUUUM!" Ash yells inaudibly as the sad orchestra music starts and the manic laughs and so do his men and Growlithe (Inaudibly or soundless) the soot and sulfur fill his lungs as he coughs and splutters choking out globs of blackened spittle and mucus. He cries as Pikachu is thrown to the ground and cut across the face and then stabbed by their leader who forces the dagger in to his own hand as well as the gun._

_Ash lies there as the squad of Growlithe walk to their choppers and fly away._

_He crawls to where his mum was dying and desperately spoke to her._

"_Mum, mum please, don't leave me." He begs as his mum utters her last few words._

"_Ash, you are a unique boy. There is nobody (Cough) like you in the world. Please, Ash, your (Cough) fathers name (Cough) is (Cough, splutter) R-Red (Dun, Dun, Duuuuun). Delia utter as her last breath seeped out of her mouth._

_Ash felt his brain start to close down and then he passed out._

**Mother of god (takes of sunglasses) better than Marly and Me (Oh god, that film is a real heart wreancher (sniff) anyway hope you like my choice to restart this fic and if you have any constructive criticism please share away. If you don't like it… sod off. But don't feel push or anything but please leave a favorite and follow. Sorry this chapters short but I ran out of ideas.**

**NightsRise turning off the lights**


	2. Trechery Is As Bitter As Lemons

**Hellooooooooooo everybody and welcome to another chapter of Hellbound.**

**Disclamer: **** (wingdings) and if i could write it in dragon runes i would but i caln't because dragon runes isn't a font.**

_Flashback_

_Ash lay there and as he woke he felt strong hands wrench him up. He raised his head to see it was now morning and the charred embers of the flame were just starting to die. Like the remnants of his sanity. Then he heard a voice. Closer it came. Soon others joined it and then. Silence._

"_Get the hell up you son of a bitch." It was Officer Jenny_

_He tried to get up but was simply kicked back down by…Brock?_

"_You killed your mum, Prof Oak and Tracey to vent your anger, you're not worthy of our friendship." Brock yelled angrily_

_May went next "You. You murdered tones of people for what? To compensate for a lost pokemon match." She walked back to the group shaking her head._

"_Killing, ashy-boy, that what you've come down to isn't it. May you rot in hell, Ashton statoshi Ketchum." Gary muttered into ashes ear._

"_I looked up to you, now I look down on you, You killed your mum, prof Oak and nearly killed Pikachu." Max cried._

"_If I knew you were a psychopath I would have never tried to fight you, ever, I would have simply crushed your dream completely and taken you to an asylum for the criminally insain." Paul muttered with hate in his voice. _

"_I followed you for god knows how long to get money back for my bike, now keep that shitty money, you murderous bastard!" Misty yelled as she brutally kicked him. He remembered how to old grudge still stood._

_Dawn walked forwards she knelt down beside him._

"_Daw-n, p-lease I, I love y-ou." Ash uttered out of hate and anger and… love?_

_A coin fell out of dawns pocket and he saw the face of Athena gazing back at him._

"_I know, I knew that for days now. Yet I still love you. But I never will forgive you." Dawn whispered "Now, you will rot in the fire and brimstone of hell."_

_He looked at the coin again only now it had a bald guy who looked like Putin (the coins a copper half-penny from 1925) looking at him. He felt anger surge through his veins pure, pure anger. He picked the coin up and stood. Officer Jenny walked forwards. He slammed his foot into her stomach making her double up with pain. He took her gun._

"_Follow (gun cocks) you die." He stated heartlessly to the traitors._

_He then ran into the trees and kept running. He felt his legs pounding against the ground. He herd Dawns voice ring through his ears. His anger gave him strength. His hate made his mind race._

_A soul thought lingered in his mind. 'Revenge.' 'I must have revenge.'_

"_You shall. But first you need some help." Arcius reassured_

_**7 years later**_

"_Oi Dexter, You have a letter in bound." A figure clad in a yellow trench coat said._

"_I guess it's from the brotherhood." A female in a leather biker jacket stated._

"_No, theirs are carried by that damn Dragonite." A man with his arms around the woman corrected._

"_Looks like a league one, doesn't it." A man in a red hoodie chuckled._

_A pidgey swooped down and held out its leg showing a Hogwarts letter… No, just messing with ya … A league letter. Dexter opened the letter._

_**Letter starts**_

_To Dexter Hunter_

_As you know the poketorn 2014 will soon be upon us. I wish to invite you to this event you will have 4 weeks to get to Harbor city after this letter arrives. Show this letter and you will be allowed access to the special pokemon centre. _

_You're truly_

_Mr. Charles Goodshow_

_Director of the pokemon league._

_**Second letter**_

_By god it's good to know you're reading this Ash (Dexter growles) It took three years to track you down. I invited you under the name Dexter Hunter due to that being you knew name you announced after you won the Kalos league. And nobody has even got all the badges yet. The reson I've invited you is they just don't make them like they used to. Trainers, I mean._

_Your friend_

_Charles Goodshow_

_A close friend and honest beliver in your innocence from the start._

_**Letter ends**_

"Heh." Dexter smiles "Capt. Volt." He addressed looking at the towering figure.

"Dillon, Teigan." He said looking at the couple holding hands.

"Pyro." Looking at the red hoodie wearing man.

"Time to go back to the league." He addressed them all.

**1 year before**

"_My Arcius, only Diantha's Gardevoir left and it seems like it won't last long." The announcer yelled_

"_Gardevoir use meg-." Diantha was cut short by the challengers call._

"_Pikachu, finish him." The tall, broad-shouldered man, boomed._

_Pikachu used a volt tackle and then ran into a pre-fired thunder, using the extra power to boost the volt tackle, he then drained the power into a soupped up iron tail._

_The impact fired gardevoir into the ground and left a crater burrowing down 50 meters._

"_Fatality." He Yelled as his Pikachu jumped back onto his shoulders._

"_Gardevoir is unable to battle, that means Pikachu is the winner." The referee yelled._

_The world held its breath as the royal guard marched forward and presented a massive cup to the new Campion. _

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I know you, all of you, are thinking 'who the fuck is this guy.' Well now I tell you the true name of the challenger. My name, is the words that many fear and many love, my name is… Dexter statoshi Hunter, the marksman of the half moon, the hunter of Orre and the last of the Dragonborn." Dexter yelled._

_The roar of the crowd swept the stadium. The sound was to be heard from 10 miles away. He stood there a royal blue trench coat opened at the front showing an aura guardians uniform, his hat pulled down so that no-one could see his face and a pair of silver wrist guards one of which had a small high-teck black device connected to an aura blue crystal._

**Many hours of autographs, champagne and girls yelling how much they love him later. **

He strode into the Pokemon center, watching as the man in front of him rummaged in his pocket for something. Suddenly, Dexter slams his fist into the man's jaw sending him over the counter and nearly hitting Nurse Joy. He dived over the counter drawing a combat knife and held it between the man's eyes whilst taking the gun from his pocket.

"Next-time cock the gun before the robbery, you scumbag." Dexter then hit the man with the hilt of the knife knocking him unconscious.

Dexter held a finger to his ear. "Yes, Jenny, I got a thug, a gun and a petrified Nurse Joy… Yeah, unconscious, get a squad and a van to take him to the station. No, no , I'll be staying in a room. GoodBye. Dexter took his finger from his ear-bud sized phone and turned to Nurse Joy. "Sorry, can I have a room on the top floor, the champions suite."

"Y-yes, c-c-certainly, Mr. Hunter.

"Please." he replied as he flashed her a toothy grin and took his key from her. "Call me Dexter."

"Yes, Mr. Hun-I mean Dexter." As she swooned from how charming he was.

He turned and walked up to the top floor of the 20th floor pokemon center. He opened room 221b down Baker corridor and drew his silenced automatic from his coat and checked the laser pointer and loaded a 31 round clip before slamming his fist into the lights-switch and checked for any bombs or assassins before saying

"come out from you're hiding places guys."

**1368 words that's a new personal record. Let's just take a moment to think about how bad I am at writing…**

**Ok times up. Please leave a like and follow on me or the story if you like it. Or me.**

**Yeah Paul's insults were rubbish, but hey, I'd like to you do better. Not really.**

**NightRise, turning of the lights.**


	3. Raising Hell

**Ho ho ho motherfuckers!**

**Yeah that's right it's December.**

**I would also like to mention the authors that inspired me (Once again): Itssupereffective's The Betrayed Champion (The very story that pulled me into the dark abyss of the Fanfiction) and Bladeofthepoets's The Guardians of Altomare. Both are extreamly good authors and are much better than me so check em out.**

**So hear me as I say: I…don't… own…pokemon! Period.**

**Lol (don't hurt me)**

He watched as they withdrew themselves from the several hiding places. He smiled and dropped his trench coat to the floor revealing a White suit that opened up showing a black t-shirt, a pair of 44 magnums at his hips, a pair of automatics and a 12 gauge pump action shotgun, and a pair of sheathed Kitana's blue on his back.

He took of his silver wrist guards and placed the luger (the robbers gun) on the table before saying "If you thought you could hide then you did a good job but… I taught you EVERYTHING you know about tactics like that."

"Yeah, but we did do well." Pyro mutters.

"Heh, and anyother person wound have been fooled by us and our hiding." Volt smiled.

"Well, I'm going to bed. The opening ceremony is tomorrow and I don't want to screw up."

**Time skip**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to welcome you all to the poketorn 2014 let us begin by lighting the flame of Ho-Oh!" and as Mr. Goodshow yelled that he watched as a streak of red bolted across the field and a figure jumped off.

"Hellllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooo everybody, tis I, the great , and first, Johto champion!" As he yelled that into the microphone the crowd went wild, wooping and wistles were coming from all directions even "Hey, Ethan Gold, you have a cute butt!" and that was a 40 year old fat man in a lingerie and he was escorted away and beaten up by officer jenny after yelling "boobs!" In a retaliation to "anything you say can and will be held against you!"

"Well that was disturbing!" They all heard the booming voice of lance as he too stepped up on one of the six podiums marked _Kanto _as Ethan stopped bowing and ran back to his podium with _Johto_.

A rumbling noise came from deep underground and suddenly a Garchomp dived out of the ground and unfolded it's wings dropping Cynthia to the podium marked _Sinnoh _"The females are gonna win this, boys!"

Immediately the crowd began to wolf whistle and shout things like "Cynthia, I love you." And "eeeeeeehhhhhhh, sexy ladeh." Even "Go home Sy, your drunk."

A booming noise was heard from the tunnel as a Haxurus ran out and in a volley of flame dropped Iris off at the _Unova_ podium and she yelled "I don't think I have ever been more scared in my life, but let this tournament be for Unova!" and was greeted with a big old "As if!" (I hate unova, exept the legendries, there cool and Cilan is a cheap Brock ripoff)

Then a lone figure walked … no… strutted up to the _Hoenn _section and raised an eyebrow "The martini was fine but the vodka was rubbish!" Steven the swaggy steel type trainer in his snazzy suits proclaims as the crowd greet him with cheer and applause.

The single empty podium sat there. Nobody moved because they all knew HE was coming, a man who never was public and NEVER was beaten. The champion of Kalos and allegedly the most powerful trainer in the world.

A fait red hue was sighted in the clouds it moved fast and with such agility that flying trainers everywhere were green with envy.

They watch as a lone figure jumps from the Charizard and falls spinning as he does. As he comes lower he stops spinning and pulls a fist into the air and slammed it into the ground creating a crater. He rose up and jumped out of the hole and brushed his shoulder as the crowd gazed at him.

He stood at 6 foot 5 and had broad strong shoulders and his face wasn't covered in a hood this time. A strong jawline and slight stubble gave his an aura of authority and control, whilst his scar showed he was a man of action, a soldier, a true hero, a man who spat death in the face and lived, a thick mess of raven black hair was upon his head.

A lone Pikachu sat on his shoulder and his swords were a demonstration to his fighting ability, his pure white shoulder cape billowed out behind him as he walked, and his white jacket was opened at the front, showing a thin black shirt that had visible lines of where he muscles were, and on his wrist he wore a pair of silver wrist guards and a small yet high-tech box on one of them.

"Well that was fun…" He spoke with a strong, deep yet jokey voice.

The crowd went wild. People yelled, people whistled. Girl's everywhere were attracted to his voice of pure manliness and testosterone. (Sorry to all feminists out there)

Even the traitors.

"Who is he?" May enquired as she rests her head against Drew's shoulder.

"Heh, he looks like a knockoff to me!" Max comments halfheartedly.

"Hmmmmmm, he seems pretty strong to me after all he wiped the Kalos elite fours asses and spat on the champions honor." Brock spoke with wisdom, thoughtfulness and rudeness in every word.

"What do you think dawn?" Paul mutters to his girlfriend.

"He reminds me of the day, the day we wrongly convicted _him_."

_Flashback_

"_Aaassssh!" The traitors shout as they run towards the cliff edge._

_Ash spins on his heel and lent back a bit, closer to the 1000 meter drop into the jagged rocks and the torrents that would crush his body into untraceable scraps._

"_Ash, we know you're innocent!" Dawn yells._

"_Hahahahahaha, took you long enough. 5 days of being number one on the most wanted list, 5 fucking days!" Ash yells as his fists and eyes glowed blue._

"_Please, Ash, don't jump you can't die. Not like this, not now!" May yelled._

"_I'm already dead. (He laughs psychotically)." He threw himself of the cliff and fell waiting for the points of the rocks to pierce his chest._

_Flashback end_

"Now." Mr Goodshow yelled. "Let's have a starting battle. Between Mr Dexter Hunter and Lance."

"But if we do, let's have it like this, you know, he has his Dragonite and I have, let's see, Charizard. My best and his best."

"Agreed." Lance smiled.

The referee took up his position. "This is a one on one battle between Dexter Hunter and Lance. BEGIN"

"Dragonite my fate favor you."

Dexter smiled "CCCHHHAAARRRIIIZZZAAARRRDDD."

"Dragonite, thunderbolt him when he's near.

As the orange dragon type looked around for him, Charizard rocketed down and slammed his now grey wing into Dragonite's left wing as he took off. This forced Dragonite into the ground.

"Fly up and hit him with dragon claw!" Lance yelled

"Counter with your dragon claw." Dexter calmly retaliated.

As both dragonish pokemon clashed claws in a fight for dominance, it was clear both were of extraordinary caliber that looked ready to kill each other.

"Hit him with thunderbolt, Dragonite!" Lance yelled not knowing the linked claws wound carry the super effective attack over to Dragonite.

As the yellow bolt slammed into Charizard it then crossed the claws and hit Dragonite, breaking the stalemate between the titans.

"Heh, Dragon claw, let's keep our opponents on their heels." Dexter smiled.

"Dragonite, hyperbeam!" Lance panicked slightly as he saw the super effective attack plowing towards him.

As the orange ray hit Charizard, the Fire/Flying type took the powerful attack and hit Dragonite with incredible force.

"Repetitive Dragon claw followed with flamethrower." Dexter yelled

As the blue claws hit the unable to move Dragonite, it caused exceeding damage to the Hyperbeam.

"It appears both are on their last legs, both lances unbeatable Dragonite and the Never-before beaten Charizard of Dexter." The announcer yelled.

"One more move, eh, Lance?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah, let's do this!"

"Dragonite/Charizard!" They yelled respectively. "Giga-impact!"

As both pokemon grabbed each other and flew up into the air the commentator yelled "Hold your hats folks."

Both pokemon flew towards the ground at terminal velocity and covered in orange energy.

'BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM' The shock wave kicked up a wave of the stadium and it traveled and slowly died down after the guards used voltorbs and explosions to stop the shock wave.

Finally once the dust cleared he commentator announced "And…"

**And that's game.**

**Hah, I am a dick aren't I?**

**Still wait for another 5 odd days for chapter 4 of: Hellbound.**

**I also noticed that Paul has no age in chapter one. That's because he is ageless and I often have typos in my work. More of the second one though.**

**I noticed whilst writing this that Fanfictions are like drugs. When you start your very calm about it and soon you start going mad and when you stop, well, you feel empty and deprived of happiness.**

**And like Breaking Bad I ,Heisenberg, cough, sorry I mean, I NightRise have started to make (or cook) Fanfictions. **

**NightsRise Turning off the lights. (Not in a Kinky way.)**


End file.
